This application for the Physician-Scientist Award is to allow the candidate to receive advanced research training in social psychology that will be applied to research in health behaviors of adolescents. The Institute for Behavioral Science at the University of Colorado will provide the guidance and supervision of an experienced research in adolescent behavior. The research that will provide a forum for achieving some of these skills includes "Contraceptive and Health Behavior over Time in Adolescence," (Phase I) and on behaviors associated with successful adolescent development among high-risk youth (Phase II). The candidate plans to obtain a Ph.D. in psychology. The research training will be combined with his extensive clinical training in adolescent medicine and his advanced training in epidemiology to allow him to develop a theoretical understanding of adolescent health-related behavior from which interventions may be designed and tested. The candidate plans to use this research training to continue investigations in the field of adolescent health over his entire professional career, as well as serving as a teacher and mentor for others in this area.